1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of thermal control for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in semiconductor technology have lead to faster and smaller chips. These advances have led to a need for advances for removing heat from semiconductor devices. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that improvements would be desirable in this field of endeavor.